fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poof's Playdate/References
*Apparently, all fairy babies have sphere-like bodies and short limbs, like Poof. *This is the second time Fairly OddParents make a parody of Blue's Clues, the first being Clint's Hints in Channel Chasers. *This is the second episode to feature Poof leading the role, the first being his debut, Fairly Odd Baby. * In the pre-release summaries from Nickelodeon, as well as the summary provided in The Fairly OddParents: Season 6, Vol. 1 DVD set, Vicky was mentioned being in this episode. Her name was even in the end credits, but Vicky does not appear in this episode. * Jorgen appears to have wings as a baby. * List of things that Mom and Dad were to do by Dr. Bill: # Bake brownies # Get crazy and jump on the couch # Go outside and play croquet *On the title card, a calendar that says "August" on it can be seen. Ironically, this episode premiered in the month of August 2008. *'Innuendo:' Dr. Bill talking about if a child says “I’m busy, don’t bother me” as well as spending too much time alone and taking paper towels. *'' '' - Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox is a reference to Nick Jr. cartoon. *'' '' - The psychologist Mr. and Mrs. Turner watch, Dr. Bill is a parody of Phil McGraw. *'' '' - Baby Jorgen's behavior is similar of that of Maggie Simpson. *When Timmy wished for all the babies to be adults, the wording of the wish should have turned Poof into an adult too. However since Cosmo was the one who made the wish come true, he may have done the wish on everyone but Poof due to him often being unintelligent. *When Timmy and his parents were making brownies, Dad is rolling out dough on a cutting board. Brownies are made of batter, not dough. *When Timmy's Mom and Dad barged into his room, they produced a red wagon out of nowhere. *When the Tooth Fairy (as a baby) was in the brownie pan about to be cooked by Timmy`s Mom, the oven spits out fire. This is impossible, because the oven can`t reach that temperature. *When the babies are watching Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox, we see that Cupid and Juandissimo are next to each other. However, when Timmy takes out the TV's screen (and we see the babies from the back), Cupid has disappeared and the Tooth Fairy is next to Juandissimo. Cupid is back in the next shot. *Juandissimo was hypnotized with his reflection and cried because he was watching Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox, but after Timmy gives him the mirror, he was hypnoptized watching Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox. *Juandissimo's mirror disappears after Timmy gives it to him. *When Timmy hits Cosmo with the second arrow, it is huge, but when Cosmo comes into Timmy's room, it becomes normal size. *It is unknown why Cupid was turned round after Timmy made his wish as he is not a fairy. He is actually a Roman God. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes